


Importunate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [415]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Back with Gibbs and McGee, what is happening now?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/20/2000 for the word [importunate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/20/importunate).
> 
> importunate  
> Troublesomely urgent; overly persistent in request or demand; unreasonably solicitous.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), and [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Importunate

The Peruvian leader knew they were running out of time. “Answer me. Where is this guy?” He shook the photo in front of McGee again. As incentive he pulled the knife out of McGee’s shoulder and stabbed it into his other shoulder. 

Gibbs could see how importunate the leader was getting. He wanted to cringe because he knew that even with only the two wounds McGee currently had, McGee would be on medical leave or desk duty for a while. With both shoulders out of commission McGee was going to have trouble doing much on his own.

The blood bubbled to the top of the stab wound that no longer had a knife in it. McGee hoped that the wound was small and would heal quickly, but given the amount of blood now pooling on his right shoulder, he highly doubted it. This was going to be a bitch to deal with. 

If they ever found Tony, maybe McGee could at least turn the tables on Tony and get him to do things for him given he got injured for Tony. Right now, McGee was trying to think about anything aside from the man in front of him. 

Frustrated at the complete lack of response, the Peruvian leader gestured at one of the other warriors. That warrior quickly kicked McGee in the shins. “Pay attention!” The warrior growled. “Leader asked you a question.”

McGee coughed as pain blossomed up his leg. Great. They were pissing them off even more. Still he wasn’t about to answer the question. Not that he could think about much beyond the pain in his shoulders, right now.

In an attempt to draw attention away from McGee, Gibbs demanded. “Just what will you do if you find the man in that photo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
